Glitter and Fated
by Pandora154085
Summary: Summary: Lelouch finally declared himself as Emperor and has taken over all of Britannia. Final Decision: what has fate brought for Lelouch and C.C.!


_Glitter/Fated*_

**Summary: Lelouch finally declared himself as Emperor and has taken over all of Britannia. Final Decision: what has fate brought for Lelouch and C.C.?!**

**I can't believe I'm making my second fanfic yet! I forgot to mention that you can see me on YouTube, it's the same username and see my videos, especially _Sakura no Ame, Itsuka_!**

**As you can see, right below are the official English translations of the song "Only for Love" (我所有报答爱) by Jane Zhang (张靓颖) in the movie "The Banquet" (夜宴)/ "The Legend of the Black Scorpion". The lyrics of the song are fascinating. Also this fanfic is actually based on the beginning of "The Banquet", where Empress Wan (Zhang Ziyi) walks to the Emperor. I thought this could be cute with C.C. and Lelouch.**

**P.S. Glitter/Fated* is based on the title of the forty-first single by Japanese pop singer Ayumi Hamasaki. I chose this title because I think of: Glitter, _for our new king to shine_ and Fated, for fated lovers.**

***Special thanks to my sister for this brilliant idea.**

* * *

_The breathless whisper of a single verse_

_And loneliness blossoms within my heart_

_The shimmer of a single dream _

_And my world is undone_

_The memory of a single tenderness_

_And the string of love reignites my wounds _

_In the moment when a single tear falls _

_All hatred becomes a distant blur_

_I can love you with all that I am _

_But even this cannot return you to me _

_From now on I will live as a shadow _

_Forever in the past…_

Our story begins…

The Emperor of Britannia, has Marianne killed and disowns Lelouch and his sister. Desperate, the young prince disappears and carries on with his new identity as Lelouch Lamperouge, seeking solace in the Ashford Academy. As years passed, Lelouch hears of the mysterious witch, C.C. and gives him the power of Geass, the Power of the Kings. With this new power, he has killed the Emperor and usurped the throne.

At the same time, a tender affection has blossomed between Prince Lelouch and the maiden C.C. For she has given him the power to destroy and to aid and holds the secret to immortality. Yet she noticed his face has certain softness. Long time ago, his eyes were much colder and he thought he could afford to place his trust in no one. However, C.C. is very unique to him. Little by little she has been able to heal the wounds of his heart. As a result, it was her who has changed Lelouch.

----

C.C. was dressed in a white sleek gown that resembled the purity of the young witch, features a distinctive rode that covers from ground to just above her chest with knot enfolded around her waist, a light and visible outer coat that ties together at the bottom and often goes along with a long scarf draped around her arms. Her luscious green hair was tied into a tight roll worn at the back of her head accompanied with a coronet with two blades of bobbin adorned on each side, exposed outward.

The hem of her long gauze worn swathed with her hair slithered all over the floor as she walked through the Main Hall. As an embellishment, she wore white dangling spherical earrings coated with an intricate design hung on the lobe of her ears and a necklace manufactured with white gems, wrapped around her neck.

The Imperial Guards praise upon her for she was enchantress of men's hearts. As she approached, they aligned themselves to create a clear path for her. Ascending upon her was a black, sealed gate featuring with elaborate ironwork of two golden dragons that signified what kings that favorably hear all petitions, plated on each door, facing each other exhaling fire.

The gate opened before her. The room was filled with pallid draping all over from the ceiling to the walls with candles that roamed the whole floor with their flames, and there loomed a mysterious figure in the center of the room. The figure was masked in a black helmet dressed in a cloak with crimson and gold accents and under the cloak is an intricate suitable armor, with such black portrayal outlined of azure, as it is the color of the Azure Dragon, for it is a heavily armored version of Zero.

The beautiful witch appeared to him at first sight. The eyes of the figure gazed upon her.

"The helmet does not suit you." C.C. said in such a spiteful manner.

"To call your Emperor "you", is not appropriate for the ones like you." The figure spoke with the same malevolent attitude as her. "The correct address is "Your Majesty"."

C.C. snickered. "It's hard for me to adapt so quickly…Lelouch."

Lelouch remove his helmet, which reveals his same self. "Hmph," he chuckled, "Same as always, witch." The witch did not say word back but look gallantly at him.

"Indeed it is not a good fit," he said, "I shall have a new one made." He placed his helmet on a long and slender piece of metal where it stands. The Emperor walks to her ear and whispered, "The kingdom shall not wait."

He continued to walk pass her as she remained still, he went outside the gate where Imperial Guards lingered for His Majesty's order. "Seal the door." He said, the gate begins to draw to a close yet C.C. still remained silently without a word.

Then the Emperor turns his back to see the gorgeously C.C. Despite the white silken robe adorning her, he stares at her, amazed with her stunning grace and beauty. As the door almost drew to a close, he raises his hand slightly with the intention that make the gate stop. He couldn't resist stopping to glance at the beautiful witch.

He held out his elegant hand into the room. "C.C." He called out her name.

C.C. turned and walked to him along with dangling of her jewelry that come with her refined beauty. Her delicate hand slid into his.

"The correct address is "Empress"." She declared. Lelouch deeply grasp onto her hand.

**

* * *

**

**So how do you like it? I know; it's so sweet. Also if you are curious of watching "The Banquet", the website link is in my profile. ****(Don't worry it have English subtitles!)**

**The words are not exactly the same as the subtitles but I improved it. Remember, COMMENT!! **


End file.
